


The thing with flights

by someslug



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Pictionary, man-purse, neffrey, the snuggle is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someslug/pseuds/someslug
Summary: Traveling by airplane is no fun and games if your name is Norman Reedus and sneaky fangirls are everywhere, phone ready in hand.The only thing making the situation better is new co-star JDM





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a fan of RPF, just because it's kinda creepy. But hey, since Neffrey is all over the place right now and they are just too darn cute together, I figured just a little ficlet wouldn't hurt ;)
> 
> This is for Lara, because it's her birthday. And in honor of bigbaldneffrey, who is the freaking goddess of neffrey *takesabow*

Norman loved his fans. 

When they waited in front of hotels, when they sneaked up at the set, when they went all crazy at conventions, even the slightly creepy ones, following him home to camp in front of his house. 

But on the plane, in that cramped up space, like 100000 feet over the ground, it was all different. 

He had no other choice but to use airplanes once in a while, and when he did so, he was tired or stressed and just wanted to be alone. But that never happened, because no matter what he tried, the message that Daryl Dixon was on board, spread usually like wild fire among the passengers, before the flight attendant could finish the safety instructions.

He always did his best to be nice about it. To ignore the hundreds of mobile phones in his face, the chatter about the way he ate his bag of pretzels, the girls sneaking after him into the bathroom to find a piece of paper towel used by him. But boy, it wasn't easy for sure.

He started to notice a slight difference, though, as soon as he got scheduled together with his new co-star. 

Jeffrey was an old school gentleman when it came to traveling. He came always highly prepared, with sleep masks, neck cushions, and these little squishy things to stuff in the ears.

He also did all the talking and planning and always knew exactly where to go. It was a whole new experience and really relaxing.

So, when Norman was told that he and Jeffrey were supposed to attend a Meet & Greet somewhere in Canada, he didn't worry at all. 

He always traveled light, most of the time a backpack was enough for the things he needed, and after traveling a few times with Jeffrey, he packed even less, because why would he bother to carry all that stuff around when his buddy had a spare of practically everything in his super organized Briggs&Riley wheeled carry-on suitcase.

And what wasn't in there, was surely in the huge, black man-purse that Mister Morgan brought on every trip. Norman made fun of it as often as he could, saying it was an old lady's bag, but as soon as the 'fasten your seat belt'- signs went off, he snatched it out of the overhead storage bin, to rummage through the content.

"Is that always necessary?" Jeffrey bend down to search for the Baxter, no-shine, moisturizing, SPF25 chapstick that was just rolling underneath the seat.

"Why did you buy these?" Norman held up a new package of gum that he had never tried or seen before. "I like the other ones." He tossed it back into the bag, disapprovingly, and instead found a hairbrush, that he knew was there for him only, because Jeffrey used a comb for his hair.

Jeffrey pulled his bag out of Norman's hand, trying to organize the contents again while a middle aged lady walked innocently by their seat row, taking a picture with her phone, of Norman Reedus brushing his hair.

"Great." Norman threw the brush in Jeffrey's direction, totally holding him responsible for the 'OMG HE IS BRUSHING HIS HAIR THAT'S SO CUTE!!!!' Instagram picture fail, that would trend for the next couple of days on the internet. He put his sunglasses on, sliding deeper into his seat, sulking. 

"Not my problem." Jeffrey opened the newspaper he had brought, clearing his throat.

Norman shot him a side glance, thinking he looked like a hundred year - old. But since that was kinda cute, especially the way Jeffrey licked his fingertip before he turned the page, he didn't say anything. For eleven boring minutes. Then he lost patience with the determining factor, that he was being ignored in favor for grandpa-entertainment out of the past century. So he grabbed the freshly organized man-purse again, digging through it in search for a snack. He knew Jeffrey wouldn't dare to travel without an emergency candy stash for situations like this, where cigarettes were no option. 

Jeffrey flipped to the sports section, only briefly looking at his seatmate. "In the side pocket."

Bingo! Norman pulled out a bag of twizzlers, smiling faintly to the side, when a fangirl held her phone in front of his face, and then practically crawled over him to do the same with Jeffrey, while she exclaimed that she was definitely the biggest Negan fan on earth.

Norman sucked on his twizzler, glaring at Jeffrey, hating how he had put the newspaper down for the squealing fangirl, but not for him.

"Can I have one?" Jeffrey moved his glasses to the top of his head, since he was done reading.

Norman thought it looked sweet, and handed him his half eaten, on one end spit wet - twizzler.

Jeffrey took it without complain, putting the red gummy stick into his mouth, smiling around it. 

Norman poked the dimple in Jeffrey's cheek with one finger, just because. "Do we play?"

"Yeah. Let's play." Jeffrey agreed. He pulled a notepad and pencil from his bag, "Watch and guess." and started to draw. A circle, two short lines -

"Pancake."

Jeffrey paused, dumbfounded and then shook his head, drawing two more lines underneath the circle and two small triangles on top.

"Alarm clock!" Norman exclaimed in full enthusiasm, hitting Jeffrey's upper arm.

"No." A small dot was added inside the circle.

"It is totally a fucking alarm clock!"

"No clock." Jeffrey drew a bigger dot on the outer line of the circle with three tiny lines to the left and right.

"What the fuck is that." 

"Seriously?" A small curved line on the inside of the circle finished the drawing. Jeffrey raised his brows, looking at the other man in anticipation. "Come on, man."

Norman stared at the paper, scratching his temple, tousling his hair in the process. "A fly sitting on a pancake."

"You're shitting me, right? It's a cat!" Jeffrey pointed with his pencil on the drawing. "Legs, ears, nose, even fucking whiskers. A cat."

"Pfft. 's not a cat." Norman was sure, slumping back into his seat. "No fur, no tail, no cat. You suck at this game." Two giggling girls walked by, taking several pictures of a pouting Mister Reedus with tousled hair.

Jeffrey gave them a peace sign for the camera, along with a polite smile, then wrote 'There's a chocolate bar in the old lady's purse for you' underneath the drawing and nudged Norman's arm, showing him the paper.

"It better be." Norman grumbled, snatching the bag to claim his treat. A young man from Japan came by his seat, taking a very professional photo of Norman Reedus devouring a KitKat.

Ten minutes later the food was served. The flight attendant tried to be very professional but gave away her true fangirl-self when Jeffrey Dean Morgan said, "Thank you so much, Miss." in his really deep, sultry voice. She let out a little squeal, rolling off her serving cart while voicelessly mouthing to her colleague ´OMG JDM TALKED TO ME´.

Jeffrey organized the items on his tray table, laying out a napkin on his lap, reading the ingredients on his strawberry yogurt container, while his seat neighbor had already emptied the whole thing, licking his fingers and the spoon clean. 

"What's that supposed to be?" He held his sandwich in front of Jeffrey's nose, pulling the bread slices apart. "Bacon?"

Jeffrey moved back an inch, taking a close look through his glasses. "It's smoked salmon."

"What's the green stuff on it, though?" Norman practically pushed the sandwich into Jeffrey's face, forcing him to take a bite.

Jeffrey did and chewed, cleaning his teeth with his tongue. "Dill."

"Cool." Norman decided and took a huge bite himself, holding the sandwich with one hand while stealing Jeffrey's strawberry yogurt with the other. 

"Oh my god, please can we take a selfie with you? We are the biggest fans!" A group of three girls from Chicago, Illinois jumped up and down in the aisle, already filming how Negan sprinkled some salt on his sliced tomato.

"Sure." Jeffrey said, taking a pink phone from one of the girls, leaning very close to Norman who didn't bother to put his sandwich down, when the three fans climbed behind their seats to lean over the back rests, so all could fit in one picture.

"Thank you so much! We love you!" They went back to their own seats, swooning about how Daryl ate the exact same sandwich that was served to them as well.

Jeffrey held a fork in front of Norman's mouth, feeding him a piece of tomato. "They're really good."

Norman thought so too, opening his mouth for another one.

Jeffrey gave him a second, before he ate the rest himself, cleaning his mouth in between with a napkin.

The empty trays were cleared after 45 minutes and Norman pulled his iPod from his pocket, untangling the cord of his earphones. He put them in his ears, shuffling through his playlist until he found his favorite Star Trek audio book, then leaned on Jeffrey's shoulder to rest.

Jeffrey patted the back of Norman's hand, silently cursing when a woman with bright red hair, stopped by their seats to take a photo, not asking, just holding the phone in front of their faces, and even took another one when she saw that the first turned out a little blurry.

He smiled at her anyway, sighed as soon as she was gone and took his denim jacket, pulling it over Norman, covering his head and upper body completely, patting the top of his head through the fabric of the jacket.

Norman snuggled into Jeffrey's arm, loving the self-made darkness and familiar smell of the jacket. After a few minutes, he took one of the earbuds out, handing it to Jeffrey, who put it into his own ear without a comment, patting Norman's hand again.

Norman smiled and hooked his thumb around Jeffrey's finger, under the privacy of the denim jacket-cover.

He really liked traveling a lot better, since he was scheduled with his new co-star.


End file.
